Cecily Entreri
Cecily Entreri is an assassin and the daughter of Artemis Entreri. Appearance Cecily is slender and pale with angular facial features, long, wavy, inky black hair and silver eyes. She often wears makeup and dark dresses. Personality Cecily is kind, outgoing, and bold. She isn't one to stay quiet with her opinion, preferring to let people know how she feels. She can be blunt at times, but is ultimately altruistic. She keeps a strict moral code as an assassin, she won't kill children or innocent people, but she has no qualms about killing those who commit bad deeds for their own gain. She is also more than a little flirty, but very loving toward friends, family, and lovers alike. Biography Early Life Cecily was born as a demigod daughter with Artemis Entreri, a famed assassin. Due to her father disappearing, Cecily was taken in by Zhentarim agents and raised by them, particularly a gnome named Jamna Gleamsilver. Eventually, she became old enough to work for the Zhentarim. She was employed as an assassin, as Jamna vouched for her despite her strict moral code. Cecily lives in Crocus and makes steady coin as a dancer in the tavern, along with her friend and stage partner, Althaea Lightwood, and when required, she makes a kill for the Zhentarim. Abilities *Weaponry: Cecily is skilled with a multitude of weapons, particularly the whip and the shortsword. Her favored weapon is the whip, as it is very finesse and a mid ranged weapon, but when needed, she can hold her own in a sword fight. *Assassin Skills: As an assassin, Cecily honed a variety of skills that are useful to the job, including lock picking, sneaking and hiding, and how to kill effectively with a variety of weapons. *Dancing: Cecily is a graceful dancer and is able to make decent coin performing at taverns. Relationships Family *Parents: She's not very close to her parents but doesn't harbor resentment toward them, as she had parental love from parental substitutes through her life. *Jamna Gleamsilver: Jamna was the closest Cecily had to a mother in her childhood. Despite the gnome's hardened exterior, she always had a soft spot for Cecily and raised her as best as she could. Jamna helped her get a job at the Zhentarim, even though the Zhents were not very partial to Cecily's moral code. *Waylin Cheney: Waylin is Cecily's boyfriend, and later husband. They met while stopping the Cult of the Bird King, bonding over fighting and shared pain. Their relationship is not sexual, due to Waylin's asexuality, but very loving nonetheless. Friends *Althaea Lightwood: Althaea is Cecily's first friend outside the Zhentarim and performing partner in Crocus. The two are very close and confide a great many things in each other. They also fight well together. Trivia Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Tales of Love and Revenge Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Zhentarim Members Category:Performers Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Entreri Family Members Category:Cheney Family Members Category:Children of Trisse Category:Heterosexual Characters